Passionate Affections
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct sequel to Kamen Rider Omega's "Silent Affections", this is what happens late into the night in Maki and Nozomi's room in the pianist's beach house. What are they up to? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! ;3 NozomixMaki smexy goodness inside! Read'n Review, please! (Salutes)


**Passionate Affections**

**By Kamen Rider Omega and Major Mike Powell III**

The sounds of rustling sheets, girlish sighs, giggles, soft moans and very, very frequent smacking noises broke the silence of the night of the Nishikino family beach house.

In the room where Nozomi's feelings and affections had been accepted and returned by Maki, lay the two beautiful young women, wrapped in each other's intimate embrace.

The young ladies were completely naked, exposed to the crescent moonlight streaming through the half-open blinds of the nearest window.

Moist, bruised lips mashed together and tongues and hands explored tender, heated flesh.

Maki's stunning violet eyes gazed and stared into Nozomi's own beautiful, mischievous, forest-green eyes as they kissed, both sets of eyes hazy and half-lidded.

Nozomi's fingers were dancing over Makis skin in the same manner as she handled her tarot cards, taking time to gently feel out every single inch.

As for Maki, her own fingers were far from idle, caressing and fondling the busty purplenette's chest and nipples, making the fortune teller sigh and coo out like a dove.

Nozomi eventually looked the purple eyed red-head eye to eye, and smiled before pulling the other girl down into a passion-filled kiss as she rolled them over. Now on top, Nozomi got the same semi predatory smirk that she had when mischief was not far behind.

Her lips descended down Maki's creamy flesh, and left kisses on every inch they could reach as they made a fluttery trail down to the redhead's breasts. Nozomi let her warm tongue lap at the developing peaks and slopes of her younger schoolmate with glee.

Maki's put one hand on the back of Nozomi's head, tangling her fingers in rich purple locks as her sempai treated her developing chest with the greatest of care and love. Her other hand went to Nozomi's shoulder, gently massaging it with her hand, encouraging the older girl to continue.

The mystic was more than happy to oblige as her supple lips landed several soft kisses on one of Maki's breasts before wrapping them around the hard pebble in the middle, sucking on it like a baby, and then pulling back, pulling the nipple up with her, making Maki let out the cutest little whimpers,

Nozomi's other hand meanwhile went from patting Maki's creamy-white thigh and rubbing little circles on her hip to her neglected breast, kneading massaging, squeezing and groping it with glee, getting Maki to make a wide array of adorable little noises.

And then, Nozomi pulled back to see her handiwork, such as the kisses and love bites on Maki's breasts, and the flushed, needy look in her violet eyes.

"Hahh..hah...Nozomi-chan...please..." The redhead panted, looking away yet motioning for Nozomi to look down at her body.

So she did, and her green eyes lit up with desire as she saw Maki was rubbing her legs together uncomfortably. Nozomi smiled wide and leaned down to kiss Maki's forehead as in apology for making her this hot and bothered.

"Sorry, Maki-chan~ I'll get to work on you in a moment~" Nozomi spoke and then, adjusted their positions.

A moment later, Maki was treated to the sight of Nozomi's dripping core right in her face. The redhead's eyes widened and she let out a confused "E-Ehhh?!"

Nozomi giggled and looked back at Maki.

"You know, Maki-chan, working on you made me hot and bothered, too~ Won't you help your poor little sempai out, yes~?" She practically purred, giving her beloved an adorable pout.

Maki wanted to make a retort about the irony of Nozomi referring to herself as "little", but she put that thought away for later and nervously reached her hands up, trembling, as she gripped the older girl's thighs.

Nozomi looked back and giggled at the nervous expression on Maki's slightly flushed face.

"My my~ I didn't know your face could turn the same color as your hair Maki-chan~!" The purplenette teased mercilessly before leaning her head down to kiss at the redhead's thighs, getting the younger girl set for what was to come.

Maki was about to say something in retort, but had the breath taken from her lungs when Nozomi's lips came into contact with her slightly dripping pussy, sending a short jolt through the pianist's body.

The redhead was temporarily distracted by how amazing Nozomi's lips felt as the purplenette gave her pussy a few sweet, long kisses, before using one hand to spread the petal-like labia apart and entered Maki with her surprisingly skilled tongue.

Nozomi's tongue felt absolutely amazing and it took Maki's breath away, as well as several other sounds of pleasure.

It was when Nozomi slowed down to a cruelly slow pace that Maki opened her eyes (when did she close them to begin with...?) and saw Nozomi's ass wiggling in her face, and the older girl's pussy lips drenched in her love juices, which even began to drip and land on Maki's collarbone.

"Maki-chan...please...do me, too, Ok~?" Nozomi whined.

That seemed to snap Maki out her pleasured-induced daze, making her eyes widen and her voice stutter as she replied.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes, yeah, of...of course. H-Here I come...i-ita...itadakimasu..." She said before leaning in to kiss the top of Nozomi's pussy, making Nozomi gasp and then, moan slowly in satisfaction as the redhead gave her pussy more, soft, quick kisses.

Maki's hands meanwhile took to caressing Nozomi's fine, toned thighs, her fingers moving over the soft, yielding flesh, up and down, and up onto Nozomi's cute ass, groping and softly slapping the cheeks. This earned her some coos and giggles from Nozomi.

Maki and Nozomi traded many more luscious licks, kisses and caresses for what felt like forever, and as they both got closer to the edge, their bodies began wriggling and thrusting against each other, trying out of pure instinct to reach the end faster.

The pair was beyond the capacity for speech, and even if they could have said anything, they would have had no words to say what they wanted.

At last, almost in a beautiful sync, the two finally felt their orgasmic bliss crash into them like a tsunami on the shore, washing away all thoughts but those of the other as they collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs and perspiration atop the soft sheets.

And so, the two young women lay there, limp and panting on top of each other, nothing but satisfied silence in the air.

Eventually, Nozomi and Maki came back to their senses and re-arranged their positions, this time with Nozomi spooning Maki, pressing her big and beautiful, sweat-slicked breasts into her kouhai's back.

"I love you, Maki-chan~" The green-eyed girl whispered into her lover's ear and kissing her soundly on the cheek.

Maki pouted and leaned her face into her pillow.

"M-Mou...I...I love you too...Nozomi-chan," she muttered, too embarrassed to speak louder, even after the deed they had just done.

Nozomi giggled softly and kissed the back of Maki's neck, nuzzling her rich crimson hair.

And so, the two girls in love soon fell asleep to the sound of the waves on the beach outside, content in each other's embrace and love, which bloomed at the beach.

And, if they hadn't made love that night, they might've been able to hear the sounds of passion coming from the house's other rooms, occupied by the other Muses...

**~FIN~**

**Authors' Notes**:

(Clears his throat) So...THIS happened. Again. Once more.

Omega-kun: Well, Season 2 of Love Live is off to a great start, and here we are doing, what, our third Love live story?

It would seem so, yesh.

In Omega-kun's defense, I started this. LOL

Omega-kun: "Turn Turn Turn" I suppose.

I got the itch to finally write a new "Love Live!" story, and what a better way to get back in the ball than with a smexy little sequel to his "Silent Affections" story. :3

Omega-kun: And on that note, I think this is about the time I should be working more on my solo projects, but we shall see what comes of those soon enough. In any event, as always, great working with you Mi Hermano : 3

A pleasure, as always, amigo mío.

Oh...And also, sorry. I couldn't resist doing THAT at the end. LOL Omega-kun and I are such suckers for Muse love, yeees~ And Maki's beach house is such an awesome, perfect setting for that love to bloom, no~? ;3

Omega-kun: Muse nine-way marriage FTW, people.

XD

AND A-Rise, if you've seen episode 3! ;D Nod to NicoxMaki-san! ;3

So, anyway...

We hope you enjoyed this little piece of NozomixMaki goodness, and that you'll reward our efforts with a lovely review. :3

So, until next time~! (Salutes)

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

Omega-kun: Later Folks! Hope to see you all soon!


End file.
